pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zigzagoon
Zigzagoon (Japanese: ジグザグマ Jiguzaguma) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III and / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation VIII. Biology Physiology Zigzagoon is a small quadrupedal raccoon-like Pokémon. It has a brown and tan zigzag pattern lining its shaggy fur that grows in segmented patches along its body. Its front paws are white, and its back legs are brown. Much like a raccoon, Zigzagoon has a black mask marking surrounding its beady black eyes. It has short brown ears and a round black nose. Its tail is striped, ending in a thick fuzzy bush. Behavior Zigzagoon are very curious creatures, always checking things out with their noses running back and forth in a zigzag pattern. They rub their bristly back hair against trees to mark their individual territories, and they play dead to fool their opponents in battle as a means to fend themselves from predators. The Galarian form of Zigzagoon are more provocative, restless and fierce, never wanting to settle down. Having a strong adaptability, they lurk in different residences, ranging from rural to urban areas. They always prefer charging at people and other Pokemon just to provoke a fight, but this strategy is futile outside battles, since most humans tend to mistake their provocation as affection, much to their frustration. Evolution Zigzagoon evolves into Linoone at level 20. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries Game locations Side game locations Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Tackle'|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 5 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 7 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|3|0}} 11 |'Headbutt'|70|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 12 |Baby-Doll Eyes|—|100|30|Fairy|Status|Cute|3|0}} 13 |Odor Sleuth|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Clever|2|0}} 17 |Mud Sport|—|—|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2|0}} 19 |Pin Missile|25|95|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 23 |'Covet'|60|100|25|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 25 |'Bestow'|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 29 |'Flail'|—|100|15|Normal|Physical|Cute|1|0}} 31 |'Take Down'|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 35 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 37 |Belly Drum|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|6|0}} 41 |[[Fling]]|—|100|10|Dark|Physical|Cute|3|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Galarian Zigzagoon Generation VIII= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |Arcanine, Lucario|80|100|5|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Appearances Anime *Nicholai's Zigzagoon *Gym Badge thief's Zigzagoon *Victor's Zigzagoon *Youngster's Zigzagoon Trivia *On the report of the discovery in Galar, the Galarian Zigzagoon is the oldest branch of all Zigzagoon. In other quarters, the previously discovered normal form Zigzagoon are all branched non-native species of their regions. **The other regions' Zigzagoon (for example, Hoenn and Kalos) might be Glaraian forms which had arrived in these said regions and then adapted into the less hostile environment, hence losing the -type. Origin Zigzagoon's name and category suggest it is based on a raccoon. It also resembles the Japanese raccoon dog. The Galarian form's coloration has taken inspiration from the band Kiss as well as European badgers. Etymology Zigzagoon's name is a portmanteau of the words "zigzag", referring to both the pattern on its fur and its habit of walking in zigzags, and "raccoon". Jiguzaguma is a combination of a corruption of zigzag, and suffix Guma (kuma) used for animals that resemble bears. Also, anaguma ''(badger) and ''araiguma (raccoon). Whilst some languages maintain the same word as the English, French is slightly different; Zigzaton. Raton means raccoon. The German word, Zigzachs is not only a corruption of 'zigzag', but also includes 'dachs', badger. Korea's Jigujaeguri ''is from ''Zigzag and neoguri, again a word for raccoon. The Chinese name, Shéwénxióng, literally means 'a snake patterned bear', based of its appearance and its zigzag pattern somewhat like a snake. Gallery Normal Form 263Zigzagoon_AG_anime.png 263Zigzagoon AG anime 2.png 263Zigzagoon_Dream.png 263Zigzagoon Pokémon HOME.png 263Zigzagoon_Channel.png Zigzagoon-GO.png Galarian Form 263Zigzagoon Galarian Pokémon HOME.png Galarian Zigzagoon-GO.png Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:White Pokémon